Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16
is the thirty-first and thirty-second episodes of the Beyblade Burst Rise anime. Episode 31 first aired on the CoroCoro Channel on Youtube on November 1st, 2019 and episode 32 first aired on November 8th, 2019. Plot Major Events * Dante meets Gwyn, who is trying to figure which Performance Tip should be used for Royal Genesis. * It is revealed that all members of the Spark Wings left to go to Arthur's new Bey club, Hell Tower, with Fumiya currently being the last remaining member of his team. * Dante evolves Ace Dragon into Imperial Dragon after its destruction, which contains all the abilities of Ace, Glyph, and Rock Dragon. * Dante battles Pheng to test out his new Imperial Dragon and wins. * Dante and the Victories go to the Hell Tower to reclaim the members of Spark Wings that Arthur stole from Fumiya. * Joe Lazure and Blindt Devoy are revealed to have joined Hell Tower. * Dante battles Blindt who now has a new technique where Balkesh rolls on its side and wins. * Dante is about to battle Joe, but Gwyn wants to battle him to test out his new Beyblade, Royal Genesis. Characters * Dante Koryu * Gwyn Reynolds * Arman Kusaba * Taka Kusaba * Ichika Kindo * Pheng Hope * Fumiya Kindo * Tango Koryu * Arthur Peregrine * Dragon * Blindt DeVoy * Joe Lazure Beyblades * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's; broken) * Imperial Dragon Ignition' (Dante's; debut) * Glyph Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's; vision) * Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's; vision) * Royal Genesis Hybrid (Gwyn's; debut) * Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen (Pheng's) * Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten (Arman's) * Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen (Blindt's) * Judgement Joker 00Turn Trick Zan (Joe's) Featured Battles * Dante Koryu (Imperial Dragon Ignition') vs. Pheng Hope (Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen) = Dante and Dragon (2-0) ** Round 1: Dante and Dragon (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Pheng Hope (Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen) vs. Arman Kusaba (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) = Battle Unknown * Dante Koryu (Imperial Dragon Ignition') vs. Blindt DeVoy (Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) = Dante and Dragon (2-0) ** Round 1: Dante and Dragon (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Hyper-Flux (Imperial Dragon Ignition') * Dragon Launch (Imperial Dragon Ignition') * Ignition Boost (Imperial Dragon Ignition') * Lock Reverse (Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen) * Dread Circle (Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) * Dread Vertical (Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) Gallery Trivia * Episode 32 introduces the third Japanese opening for Rise and is the first Japanese episode to feature Imperial Dragon in the Title Card * The Hell Tower section is like when Aiger going to the Dread Tower to battle Hyde in Beyblade Burst Turbo. ** Both the Dread Tower and Hell Tower segments started on the thirty-second episode of their respective season. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise episodes